Colonel Yon-Rogg
'''Yon-Rogg '''is a Kree Empire commander and leader of the Starforce, being incredibly devout in Kree ideaologies. Yon-Rogg took under his tutelage a United States Air Force pilot named Vers after he and fellow Starforce agent Minn-Erva were dispatched to kill Mar-Vell on Earth. Having learned her true origins, Captain Marvel defeated Yon-Rogg and sent back to Hala with a warning to the Supreme Intelligence. Yon-Rogg is a Kree from the planet Hala, becoming a Colonel in the Imperial Kree Army. Yon-Rogg worked alongside a young soldier named Mar-Vell. Yon-Rogg became jealous of Mar-Vell after Una the ships medic had a crush on Mar-Vell. Years later, Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva were sent to retrieve the energy core of the Light-Speed Engine created by a much older Mar-Vell after she betrayed the Kree. Yon-Rogg killed Mar-Vell and demanded Carol Danvers to give him the location of the energy core. Danvers shot the energy core and a massive explosion resulted in this, with Carol Danvers absorbing most of the energy from the machine. Realizing Danvers is still alive and suffering amnesia, he took her under his wings and calls her Vers. In 1995, the Kree-Skrull War occurred. The Starforce arrived on the planet Torfa to rescue a Kree spy named Soh-Larr. The team was ambushed and Vers was captured by the Skrulls as Yon-Rogg and the others retreated. After Vers escaped from the Skrulls and crash-landed on Earth, she contacted Yon-Rogg and the Starforce, telling them that the Skrulls are on Earth looking for the Light-Speed Engine. Yon-Rogg tracked her beacon on Earth to a shack, where he encountered a Skrull disguised as Vers and shot him. Seeing Vers as compromised, he contacted Ronan the Accuser, asking for help eradicating the Skrulls from Earth. He tracked Vers to the deceased Mar-Vell's laboratory, planning to capture Vers, the Skrulls, and their allies. Captain Marvel defeated him and the Starforce. He eventually crash-landed on the Mojave Desert where he prepares for a final showdown with Captain Marvel. Danvers struck him with a photon blast and told him that she has nothing to prove to him. As he was strapped into his spaceship, Yon-Rogg was sent back to Hala with a message to the Supreme Intelligence: she would go after the Kree Empire in order to finally end the Kree-Skrull War. She then used he rphoton blasts to kick start the spacecraft's engine, sending him back to Hala. Yon-Rogg returned in 2023 seeking revenge against Captain Marvel. He kidnapped Carol Danvers as a hostage against the Avengers. Yon-Rogg was defeated by Captain Marvel, and seemingly died when a nearby Kree device exploded. Unknown to Danvers, Yon-Rogg survived the explosion, gaining enhanced powers similar to Captain Marvel. Vowing revenge, he was given a suit to contain his immense powers and calls himself Magnitron. Years later, he joined Thanos' Starfleet as the terrorist known as Magnitron. He gained a suit that provides him with powers similar to Carol Danvers. He attempted to launch an invasion of Earth in 2026 but was defeated by Captain Marvel and the Avengers. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kree Category:Soldiers Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:Aliens Category:Infinity Stone Warriors